1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program. Specifically, the present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program for collecting hand-shake blurring when shooting, so-called defocusing due to focal length shift, or the like can be corrected.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, technologies for collecting hand-shake blurring or defocusing (hereinafter, also simply referred to as blurring) occurring in a captured image have been known in the art.
For example, there is the Richardson-Lucy method proposed by L. B. Lucy and William Hardley Richardson. However, the Richardson-Lucy method causes amplification of noise, occurrence of ringing, or the like at the zero point when solving an inverse problem using a spectrum that falls into the zero point on the frequency axis of a point spread function (PSF (Point Spread Function)). Also, when a point spread function is not obtained accurately, amplification of noise, occurrence of ringing, or the like frequently appears at the zero point.
Therefore, according to introduction of a gain map, there has been the residual deconvolution technology by which ringing can be suppressed in the case that a point spread function can be obtained accurately (see, for example, Lu Yuan, Jian Sun, Long Quan, Heung-Yeung Shum, Image deblurring with blurred/noisy image pairs, ACM Transactions on Graphics (TOG), v.26 n.3, July 2007).